


When You Fall In A Dream, Shouldn't You Wake Up?

by PookityPook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I know he wasn't actually falling, What I imagined could have happened, broken Cas does unspeakable things to my soul, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you see Lucifer?"</p><p>"I did at first..."</p><p>What did the two disgraced brothers talk about during the time they shared at the mental hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Fall In A Dream, Shouldn't You Wake Up?

 “So how does it feel, Castiel?” The voice of the devil was hard and mocking as he spoke those words. Castiel didn’t flinch upon hearing it this time, didn’t even turn around as he sat on the plain white bedclothes. He continued staring at the one window in the room, sealed off with wire mesh. The voice went on.

“You did it, you really did. Became God! Even I couldn’t manage it.” Lucifer sounded genuinely impressed. Castiel turned his head slightly to see his much older brother in his peripheral vision, always avoiding looking directly at him. Lucifer had his arms crossed as he leaned back against the desk by the door, and Castiel could just imagine without actually seeing the deceptively friendly grin on his face.

Castiel still said nothing. Lucifer said, “I guess I should offer you my personal congratulations, but…” he stepped closer to clap his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It didn’t last very long, did it?” Lucifer mused into Castiel’s ear. Castiel cringed at the closeness and took a stood up and away from the bed, forcing his brother’s hand to slide off him.

“Stop talking,” Castiel said quietly, still not looking up and knowing Lucifer would just ignore him. He did.

“But brother mine! I’m just so happy for you,” Lucifer exclaimed. Confused by this, Castiel finally turned around and properly looked at his brother. Or more accurately, his brother’s unfortunate once-vessel.

“Explain yourself,” Castiel demanded.

Lucifer pushed his bottom lip out in an impressive pout, and said “You know, it’s no fun having a conversation if you only say two words at a time. But okay…” The devil settled onto Castiel’s abandoned spot on the bed and crossed his legs beneath himself. “You rebelled. You upended daddy’s big important divine plan, going so far as to tear it to pieces and start making it up as you went along. Tucked Michael and me safely away, made sure your boyfriend wasn’t in any danger, and brought his brother back to the land of the living.” Lucifer dramatically ticked off his fingers as he went along.

“That still doesn’t explain how any of this pleases _you_ in particular,” Castiel snapped, finally letting his irritation show. The past few days with his older brother’s ceaseless taunting had begun to wear on him. He would never understand how Sam had endured this as he did and still lasted for so long.

That last thought brought Castiel's guilt and horror at what he had done surging back to the forefront of his mind. Lucifer seemed to sense this, and pounced.

“I guess what tickles me the most,” the devil drawled, his voice devastatingly calm, “Is how you got _so_ far, without really thinking anything through very carefully.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped at the truth in those words. Lucifer continued.

“I mean, how many people tried telling you this mission of yours would end badly? And you decided that the only one worth listening to was…. Get this… The king of Hell!” Lucifer let out an uncontrollable bellow of laughter at that, thumping the mattress with his fist at the hilarity of his own words.

As Lucifer calmed himself, wiping his eyes of tears that had leaked out when he laughed, it was obvious that he planned on going on. Castiel regretted having said anything, acknowledging Lucifer at all, but couldn’t spare the effort of making him stop now.

Lucifer quietly considered his brother in front of him for a moment, slumped down and ruffled looking, and un-angelically tired.

“Maybe it’s not all bad, little brother,” he said almost kindly. Castiel’s eyes flickered to Lucifer’s, startled by this extremely uncharacteristic gesture. “You and me, we’re in the same boat.”

Castiel looked wary, not liking this new attitude that suspiciously resembled camaraderie. But he couldn’t help but hope just the tiniest bit. Maybe his brother was right, maybe everything was not as bad as it appeared…

Lucifer spoke again. “So let me share with you something from experience. You fuck up this badly, you pay the price.” The devil cackled wildly again. Castiel’s eyes hardened instantly.  “But at least you’ve got company, eh, little brother?” Lucifer spread his arms in an inviting gesture.

Castiel had had enough, turning his back on his brother, the bed, the rest of the room in favour of looking out of the slightly grimy window. But he could still hear Lucifer behind him, the bed creaking as the devil adjusted himself on it, saying “I hope it was worth it, Satan, Jr.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about that, about what he did, or about anything really.

 “Shut up, you’re not really here.” He said quietly, but just loudly enough that there was an amused huff from behind him in response.

“Does that make me your conscience?” Lucifer said in a sneering voice, no longer bothering with the ironic friendliness.

“Stop it, you’re not real!” Castiel couldn’t help but shout, frayed as he was by this point, and whirled around to face the bed again. Lucifer was spread out on his side, head propped up on hand, and he was burning smiley faces into the thin pillows with his finger. He barely bothered to look up as he responded.

“Only proves that it’s true then, even your mind is telling you so.”

The younger angel gripped his hair in frantic fists. “I’m… I’m dreaming,” he said desperately, making it sound almost like a plea.

Lucifer’s eyes flicked to his little brother. “Really? My, my, how… cute,” he said dispassionately, but considering Castiel’s comment.  “Then all I can say is at least I was spared the horror of such a fate as yours.”

“What… what do you mean?” Castiel couldn’t help himself asking the question, even though he was fairly sure he wouldn’t like the answer, and didn’t really want to know. He was beginning to feel dreadfully tired, could see his vision blurring and growing darker.

“Haven’t put the pieces together yet, have you? You’re becoming human, Castiel,” Lucifer said distastefully.

Is that why I can’t wake up?

Castiel wasn’t sure if he said that out loud or not as he stumbled to the side, unable to hold himself upright anymore.

“Seems you’re falling.” The devils voice was distant. Castiel assumed it was more from his own current, literal state of bodily approaching the floor as he staggered to his hands and knees than from any sort of emotion on the part of Lucifer.

Then why am I not waking up! Castiel screamed, but only in his mind as his vision darkened. Yet his own voice was joined by another, quieter, fading one within the confines of his head.

If only this was a dream, little brother.


End file.
